The Low Sea
Morgana: Okay, so then, all we gotta do is cross the Low Seas and find that Valley of Fire. Loweemon: Well... Loweemon: (Thoughs) I don't know... Are we really just gonna follow some random Prophecy word for word? But, what other leads do we have? Loweemon: (Sigh) Okay. I guess we'll run with it.￼ Morgana: Really? Kumamon: Armedillomon, can you tell us how forget to the low Seas? Armedillomon: Hmm... Maybe. But Illusion not be lending you this ''ship. For one, she can't venture downseas even if I see feeling generous. Oh. Wait. Hey, Mog! Is our guest still aboard? Moogle: Guest, Kupo? Armedillomon: You know who. The Beetle Digimon. Moogle: Oh, from the League, Kupo! She might be, Kupo. I'll go look, Kupo. Minutes Later T￼entomon and Futaba appeared Tentomon: You need me and Futaba? Armedillomon: Sorry to detain you. Futaba: I thought we were done with our Transaction. Did you find some sort of problem with the Cargo? Armadillomon: No, the good were sound. I've another quandary... If you'll hear me out. Futaba: Then what is it? Armadillomon: These guys and your friend here have business in the Low Seas. Futaba: Morgana? And who are these guys? Morgana: The Legendary Warriors. In the flesh. Both: What? Kumamon: Ta da! Anteatermon: Cut that out! Sorry about Kumamon. I guess we might be the Legendary Warriors from the prophecy, but honestly? We don't know. They explain everything Tentomon: Very Intriguing. Morgana: Yes. We need a boat. And as I recall!l, you've got one for us?￼ Futaba: Well... if it's true about the Thane--- that he's some kind monstrous Bahamutian doppleganger--- then we don't owe him anything. Which means... that the boat is up for grabs￼. Kazemon: Wait, "up for grabs"? What do you mean? Futaba: Oh, our groups had some business to attend to in Saronia, so we presented the Thane with a Boat.￼ Tentomon: Some might call it a... a bride. Tama: You don't need to wheel and the-deal ￼with a bunch of no-good monsters like that. Ottermon: Yeah. Lobomon: You're not even Listening. Ottermon: Yeah. Futaba: So you're absolutely certain? You saw the thane undergo a transformation? Armedillomon: Yep, and then Syldra ￼let him have it! Tentomon: Okay. We'll, don't get us wrong. I can see they're the Legendary Warriors... Futaba: But I can also see they've got some growing up to do. Do you think they'll survive the trip? Armadillomon: Yeah. One splash in the Low Seas can't stop a Prophecy. Futaba: Well, I guess you win. I can join you on your journey, you can take the fastcraft down to the Low Seas.￼ Agunimon: Alright! Goatmon: Thank you so much! Ladybugmon: (Thoughts) ''Although, thst whispering wasn't very encouraging... Tentomon: Okay, right this wau. Armadillomon: Good luck, guys. Grumblemon: Thanks! Oh, right... We're sorry, we attacked you. Ranamon: We didn't mean to cause you more trouble. Armadillomon: Aw, no worries. If you survive, bye. Anteatermon: Wait, what? Tentomon: Come on, this way. They went to the Fastcraft Mercurymon: Hold on, where's this road go? Futaba: It's the way back to town. I mean, isn't that how you got here? The other road is crawling with Mirages. Nobody uses that one anymore. Dogmon: What!? Oh, I so wish we knew about that coming in. Ladybugmon: Well, that figures. I thought something about these docks sleep fishy. Tama: But at least we found some good the-Miraged! No worries, the-right? Agunimon: Yeah, no worries at all. (Whimper) They went ahead Futaba: Here it is. Let's hope aboard. They hop aboard Tentomon: I'll stay here, so Futaba will take you right to the Low Seas. Now get going, before the Thane or the Federation catch on. Morgana: Wow, Futaba really got a good Digimon. Beetlemon: See ya! Tentomon: Bye! And don't come back and Haunt me, even you, Futaba. Futaba: Huh? Kazemon: Wow, I can feel the breeze now. Agunimon: Yeah, it's getting warmed up. Kumamon: I'm going to miss that place. Tama: I can't the-believe ￼they loaned us this great boat! We really lucked the-out this time. Arbormon: Yes, of course. We don't even have to steer it. I love the easy life. Morgana: Um, guys. Aren't you all worried about what Tentomon and Armadillomon said? Futaba: What did they say? Tama: Now that you mention it, they did kind of make it the-sound ￼like we weren't gonna live out the day. Flamingomon: Pretty much. Morgana: Wonder why. Lobomon: Why so bad about the Low Seas? You know, somewhere lower down on the map or something? Tama: What if they're called "low" ... because of all the lowlifes living the-there? Loweemon: That could be it. Kumamon: Uh, guys. Ottermon: Yeah? Kumamon: Did you hear it, or it just me that the waves going louder? Ranamon: You think so? Kumamon: Guys, all of the sudden. I am suddenly getting this really bad sudden feeling. Morgana: Yeah. Tama: Bad feeling? About the-what?￼ They saw the Huge Waterfall Morgana: Oh boy. Futaba: Note to self: the Low Seas are not South. Dogmon: We're heading for the Waterfall! Futaba: Tentomon, I'm gonna get you for this!!! They fell into the Water and they are still alive Dogmon: Agh, Jelly Sandwich! Futaba: H-How are we alive? Morgana: Tama are you still with us? Tama: Never been the-betterer... Tama splash the Water on Dogmon Dogmon: Hey, Don't do that on my head! Futaba: Now that our boat's busted, how are we supposed to get where we're going? Kumamon: Ugh, don't tell me. They stop the Mirages for hurting the Little Turtle Kumamon: Huh, looks like even Mirages have to put up with mean old Bullies.￼ He help the Little Turtle up Kumamon: Take care. Agunimon: Kumamon, come on. We might be nice Digimons, but we're Legendary Warriors. So we have to- Then a Giant Turtle appeared Agunimon: Then you are... you're... doing exactly the right thing! Adamantoise: Young Legendary Warriors. My Minimantoise here tells a me that you saved his life. I thank you.￼ Agunimon: It... it talked! With Words? Tama: Hwooow... A talking the-Mirage! Kazemon: Seriously? Adamantoise: Now, tell me what Legendary Warriors and Champions like you are doing all the way out here? Ranamon: Uh, well. They tell him everything Adamantoise: Hmm... Then, I shall help you find this "Babil." You are free to ride on my back. Morgana: Whoa! Seriously?￼ Adamantoise: Ohhhh yes. I'll be your "fastcraft." Or my best approximation of what a fastcraft is. They ride on him and then Gomamon appeared Gomamon: Wow. Real Digmon. I thought I might've been seeing things. Ranamon: Oh, who are you? Gomamon: Oh, Me? I'm Gomamon. Man, I wish that Mirage hadn't come along and ruined my lunch, because I was having a great time in the seas. I'm very good in swimming so it's no biggie, but I was really starting to get pooped. Then I spotted you guys sailing along on top of old Adamantoise here. So, is there some story behind all this? They explained everything for him Adamantoise: The more the merrier. Enjoy the cruise. Gomamon: Thanks. How totally amazing are you Legendary Warriors￼! It can't be easy befriending an Adamantoise. Lobomon: Honestly, I think we just happened to bump into a really nice one. Gomamon: Hmm. Oh! So you're trying to get to the Babli region, right? You need to set a course that way! They head off